


Broken

by HanaHimus



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Broken Bones, Extra Game Spoilers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atsushi was doing exactly what no one would want him to do with a broken wrist-- He was playing basketball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as soon as I saw a summary of Chapter 7 bc I'm horrible :,)  
> Anyway, some wishful thinking of Jabberwock getting their ass-kicked is included, don't read if you for some reason really like Silver

Atsushi could hear all his teammates and previous ones yelling at him as he pulled the basketball out of his closet. He could hear the disappointed sighs of all his coaches as he made his way to a street court. He could see the worried looks from his family as he began dribbling.

Oh yes, Atsushi was doing exactly what no one would want him to do with a broken wrist-- He was playing basketball. It hurt, his wrist was screaming and burning, but he didn’t care. He needed to practice, he couldn’t fall behind everyone else.

He dunked the ball into the hoop, hissing when his wrist bent a little too much. This was a stupid idea, he knew, but he wasn’t going to stop. The center was going to keep up if it was the last thing he did.

Tears threatened to spill every movement of his wrist. He was probably just make the break even worse, huh? Well, that didn’t matter as long as he rested once or twice a week, right? It’d heal eventually.

He’d just have to hope his team didn’t catch on. They’d be so mad at him and wouldn’t let him near a basketball for months. He didn’t want to be kept away from it for that long. As much as he hated to admit it, he kind of...liked basketball a lot.

Fuck that Silver guy for breaking his wrist. He wanted to crush him now, even though he was back in America, ass kicked. It didn’t mean Atsushi couldn’t think about beating on him, still. No harm in that.

“I need to keep practicing…” He mumbled with a frown. If he’d been better maybe he wouldn’t have broken his wrist. Maybe he wouldn’t be letting Yosen down right now.

-

“Murasakibara, your wrist still hasn’t gotten any better?” Masako furrowed her brow at the news. “What have you been doing lately?”

“Laying around, eating a lot of snacks…” Atsushi shrugged. “Nothing really crazy, Masako-chin.”

The coach sighed. “You better not be lying to me Murasakibara. I’m...worried about you.”

Atsushi’s eyes widened at the comment. Had Masako really just said she was worried about him? She was usually so cold and distant, this was really unexpected. It almost made him feel bad about secretly playing.

Almost was the keyword there, though. He didn’t regret trying to keep up with everyone else. It was too important to take a break just because his coach was worried.

“Besides,” Masako cleared her throat, “Himuro and Liu are worried, too.”

Atsushi wanted to whine at her. He didn’t want to give away what he was doing, no way. That’d just get him in trouble and keep him away from the courts. He needed to keep this going as long as possible.

“Sorry, but I can’t control my wrist, Masako-chin.” Atsushi rolled his eyes. “It’ll get better eventually.”

“You better be right...If it gets any worse I might just have to kick you off the team until it’s better.” She said, a frown on her face. “I don’t want to, but I will.”

“Masako-chin--”

“That’s all for now, Murasakibara.” She turned on her heel. “Get better soon.”

Atsushi bit his lip, he didn’t know what to do now… He’d have to play some basketball after school to clear his mind.

-

Atsushi thought he was alone when he began practicing at the court near his house. He thought he could practice without any problem.

He thought that until Tatsuya and Wei walked right by and saw him. Well, all his plans were going to shit, weren’t they?

“Atsushi!” Tatsuya ran over to the giant and ripped the ball out of his hands. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Nothing…” The purple haired second year looked away, a frown on his face. “Muro-chin can give that back now.”

“I don’t think so!” Tatsuya threw the ball back to Wei. “How long have you been doing this?”

“Not long…”

“This is why your wrist hasn’t healed, isn’t it?” Wei said with a sigh. “Look, it must be frustrating not being able to play but you need to rest.”

“I’m fine! That idiot Kiyoshi played with a bad knee.” Atsushi hated using Teppei as an example, but it worked.

“Didn’t he have to go to America for surgery?” Wei asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

“That he did, Wei.” Tatsuya crossed his arms. “Looks like you don’t have an excuse, Atsushi. You’re going to stop this now.”

“But Muro-chin, I-I don’t want to fall behind.”Atsushi sniffled a bit, tears threatening to spill out of his eyes as Tatsuya’s face softened.

“Atsushi, I understand, but you need to rest your wrist.” Tatsuya’s voice was soft, too soft for Atsushi. Why was he being so calm after yelling at him, it wasn’t fair.

“It’s not fair. I don’t want it to be broken.” He finally replied, looking at the wrist. “I wanna crush that guy for breaking it.”

“You’re not the only one who’s angry about it, Atsushi. It’s going to be okay.” Tatsuya put a hand on his shoulder. “You just need to rest your wrist for now. It needs to heal, then you can practice extra hard to make up for it, okay?”

“I’m not sure…”

“Well we are.” Wei tossed the ball, letting it bounce off the giant’s head. “Just rest for now or there will be a problem.”

Atsushi sniffled again, a few tears spilling out. “Fine, but only ‘cause you guys are nagging me.”

The shooting guard and small forward shared a look before the former gave Atsushi a small smile. “That’s all we ask.”

-

“Atsushi, doesn’t this look tasty?” Tatsuya gave the giant a smile and the latter wanted to sigh.

Tatsuya had been trying so hard to distract Atsushi from his bone and basketball, but it wasn’t working in the slightest. Atsushi still wanted to play and still wanted to crush Silver.

“Muro-chin, just give up.” Atsushi sighed. “No matter how happy and cheery you are it’s not gonna help. I’ll probably never move on from this until I’m better~”

Tatsuya’s face fell at that. Well, fine, it’d get him to stop trying so hard to distract Atsushi, at least--

“You think you’re the only one angry about this?” Tatsuya’s sudden question made the center jump. “You’re not, Atsushi. I’m honestly pissed off myself.”

“Muro-chin…”

“No, Atsushi. You need to hear this. I’m pissed off too, but I know you need to let your wrist heal.” The shooting guard moved forward, taking said wrist in his hands. “You’re not going to get any better at this rate and…”

“And what, Muro-chin?” Atsushi tried to look at Tatsuya’s face, but the latter had started staring at the ground and made it impossible.

“I want to be able to play with Atsushi again.”

That was the nail in the coffin. Not only was his team (and apparently his old senpai’s -- if the random texts from Kensuke earlier that week said anything) worry about him but now Tatsuya had to say this? There was no way he could keep hurting himself now.

“I wanna play with Muro-chin again too…” He mumbled.

“Will you rest, then?” Tatsuya looked up, hope in his eyes. “Please?”

“I’ll rest. I promise.”


End file.
